


Myshka

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Grandmother, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas isn't on good terms with his family, Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, family day, inspired by the Community episode, matchmaking grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet each other's relatives at their college's family day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myshka

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working my way through Community again (one of the funniest shows of all time FYI), and I just watched the family day episode and I was hit by inspiration and I HAD to write it. Oh, and I'm not Russian, so I totes had to look up pet names, and when I saw the mishka one, it just seemed destined to be! And the grandmother is original character. So...enjoy!

"Wait here, _babulya_." Cas helped his grandmother settle into one of the hard plastic chairs. "I'll go get us some lunch." He began to walk away, but paused when she grabbed onto his hand, her smile tender as she patted the top of it. 

"Such a good boy, my _myshka_ ," she murmured, and he smiled softly. He bent down to kiss the top of her head before pulling away.

He walked toward the serving line, navigating around other students with their families who were visiting campus for Family Day. He waved to a couple people he knew from class, like Kevin and Charlie, but didn't stop to talk. He tried to ignore the tinge of envy he felt at the sight of his friends surrounded by relatives. 

He shouldn't be envious. Even if he had been on speaking terms with his parents, he wouldn't have brought them to this. They'd always made it more than clear that they didn't approve of his attending this blasphemous place. They probably blamed the university for his decision to finally come out. 

Cas shoved the thoughts from his mind. At least he still had his grandmother...well, adopted grandmother. Alexandra, an older Russian woman who lived on the same street as Cas's family, had looked after Cas since he was a baby. All growing up, she'd been the gentle hand that guided him through, providing love and support at every turn. In all honesty, she'd been more of a parent to him than either Naomi or Bartholomew. 

Even after his family disowned him, she'd stubbornly maintained her spot in his life. She'd been the one to call Cas and inform him that she was coming with him to Family Day. He still didn't know how she'd even found out about it. He'd tried to dissuade her, of course, worried that the activities might be too tiring for her. 

Her reply had been firm. " _Myshka_ , it is family day, and I am your family, so I will be there. When you pick me up?" 

So they'd spent the day together, visiting Cas's classes, touring the campus, and now eating in the university food court. And even though Cas had been hesitant to bring her, he was so glad he had her there now. She might not be his blood relative, but she was his family. She was his only family.

Cas bought their lunch and headed back toward the table with their food. As he drew closer, he saw that two guys had stopped to talk to Alexandra. He stopped short, his heart picking up a beat. Even from behind, he recognized him—those broad shoulders and bow legs could only belong to one man on campus. Not to mention that ass...

Cas's attention was pulled back to Alexandra when she threw her head back and laughed heartily at something Dean had said. Of course Dean had hit it off with _babulya_ ; he got along with everybody. His easy going demeanor was so opposite from everything Cas was, fire and vibrancy to ice and dullness. And even though Cas knew that fire and ice never mixed well, he had always been drawn to the other man. 

Cas felt a knot of anxiety form in his stomach. What the hell were they talking about? Just then, Alexandra caught sight of Cas standing there and motioned him closer. 

Cas plastered a smile onto his face as he stepped forward. He tried to avoid looking at the taller man right away, not wanting to seem too eager. 

"I have been meeting your friend Dean." Alexandra explained when he was close enough. Right, friend. Because that's what they were. Just friends.

"Yes, Dean and I met in class last year." Cas confirmed as he set the tray down in front of her. He finally looked at Dean. 

"Hello, Dean." He greeted, somewhat stiffly. 

"Heya, Cas!" Dean replied, easy as ever. Cas envied him his ability to make the best of any situation. He looked completely comfortable in his own skin, no matter whom he was with. Of course, he wasn't harboring a massive crush like Cas was, so he had that going for him. 

Dean motioned to the guy next to him. "This is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is Cas."

Cas nodded to the younger man. "Hello, Sam." Sam offered a small wave. Cas placed a tender hand on Alexandra's shoulder. "You've both met my grandmother, Alexandra." 

Dean grinned down at the older woman. "Yep! We were just talking about how you totally saved my ass in philosophy last year." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration." 

"Absolutely not. I totally would've failed without our study sessions!" Dean insisted. He looked back to Alexandra. "I mean, this guy had to put up with me every Tuesday night for an entire semester." 

Dean was acting like it had been the sacrifice of the century, when really, that hour and a half on Tuesday had been the highlight of Cas's week. Those rare moments with Dean had been a shelter for Cas from the problems with his family. He'd been right in the middle of it when they'd had their first study session.

He'd never told Dean about any of it, of course. Telling Dean about his problems with his family would've brought up the question of why, and Cas had worried about how Dean might react if he found out Cas was gay. He could handle just being friends; he couldn't handle being shunned and rejected, not on top of everything else that had been going on.

"It's not a big deal," Cas said, but Dean shook his head, his eyes warm as they met Cas's. 

"It was to me." He admitted softly. 

Cas blushed and glanced down to hide the small smile the words provoked. It would've worked, too, except that glancing down had him looking right at his babulya, whose face was set in a knowing grin.

"Cas is a smart boy." She agreed. She switched to Russian so that the others wouldn't understand. " _So this is the boy who always has you grinning like an idiot_." Cas's blush deepened. 

" _Babulya, please_!" He murmured back in Russian. " _He doesn't know how I feel. He doesn't even know that I like boys_."

" _Even if he doesn't know, he hopes. Look at his eyes_." Alexandra urged.

Cas couldn't seem to stop himself. He looked up at Dean, right into his eyes like babulya had said. But he didn't see anything. Yes, he saw kindness there, and maybe a little bit of fondness, but that could have been gratitude for Cas's help with philosophy. He probably looked at everybody that way; Cas was nothing special.

Alexandra saw the moment Cas's face closed off, and she heaved a deep sigh. " _Myshka_..." She trailed off. Cas opened his mouth to tell her that someone like Dean could never want someone like him, but Dean spoke up before he could say anything.

" _Myshka_?" Dean arched an eyebrow. Cas froze, his lips set in a thin line. He was sure his face was red as a stoplight. 

"It's just a pet name," he mumbled. Dean grinned. 

"What does it mean?" He asked. Cas shook his head. 

"Nothing important." He hurried to assure the other man. Dean's grin widened. 

"Cas..." His tone was persuasive, his eyes sparkling as he moved forward the tiniest bit. 

"Dean." Cas replied steadfastly, refusing to give in to Dean's gaze. 

"I will make Sam use the puppy dog eyes on you." Dean warned, and Cas's eyes flicked over toward the other brother. Sam looked more than a little amused by Cas's plight. 

Cas stared Dean down for a few seconds more, but soon realized that Dean was not going to give this up. He sighed heavily in defeat. He ran a hand over his face as he quickly mumbled out the answer, too quiet to actually be understood. 

"What was that?" Dean asked, stepping in even closer. His green eyes were suddenly right there, boring into Cas's blue ones, and Cas found that he could look nowhere else. Cas felt his breath hitch as he murmured, "Little Mouse." 

Dean lips pursed as he seemed to contemplate the words. Cas held his breath, suddenly afraid that the other boy might mock the name that Alexandra had called him since he'd been a baby. Dean didn't seem like the type to make fun of someone else, but Cas had been wrong before.

Cas realized that he was worrying for nothing when Dean's smile turned tender. "I like it... _Myshka_." He murmured softly. Cas felt his stomach flip. Dean leaned in even closer to ask another question, but Cas couldn't concentrate past the hammering of his heart. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Dean was going to kiss him...

"Uhhh..." He stuttered out. Right then, a giant crash sounded from a nearby table, yanking Dean's attention away. As soon as the connection broke, Cas found that he could breathe a million times easier, and he slowly drew in a deep breath through his nose. He glanced down at Alexandra, but she only smiled affectionately. 

When Dean looked back at him, Cas had pulled himself together some. He smiled kindly. 

"I should really let you get back to your family," He murmured. Dean's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Uh, well. Actually, it's just me and Sammy." Dean explained, and Cas's mouth rounded in a silent oh. He could tell from Dean's tone that it wasn't a good situation. 

"I'm sorry." Cas murmured, his eyes apologetic. 

Sam was the one to answer. "That's okay. It, uh, it could be a lot worse."

"What about your family?" Dean asked hesitantly. 

"It's only me and _babulya_." Cas explained as he smiled down at his adopted grandmother. 

Alexandra smiled back up at him, her eyes asking the silent question. Cas nodded, and she looked to the tall man with the bright green eyes who'd obviously stolen her myshka's heart. "Sit down, boys. We will be family for today." 

Dean and Sam shared a silent look, and then Sam was shrugging and moving toward one of the empty chairs.

"No, Sam, you will sit next to me." Alexandra said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Sam took the empty seat next to her, leaving Cas and Dean the chairs next to each other. 

Sam immediately began to ask her questions about growing up in Russia while Cas and Dean listened. Cas was acutely aware of the tall man sitting next to him, and for the first time ever, he realized that Dean was tense. Cas almost asked about it, but stopped himself. Maybe Dean wouldn't want to talk about it...

Cas suddenly startled when he felt something brush against his leg. He glanced down to find that Dean had reached to take Cas's hand under the table, his fingers feather-soft as they brushed along his skin, tangling their fingers together. Cas couldn't help his blush. He smiled down at their joined hands before chancing a glance back up at Dean. Dean's eyes bore into his, and Cas felt his breath hitch. 

Dean leaned forward and brought his lips right to Cas's ear. "I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered. Cas pulled back the slightest bit, just enough so he could see Dean's face. He searched for any sign of mischief or deceit, but those green eyes held nothing but sincerity and hope. Cas swallowed nervously, his smile tremulous as he nodded his agreement. 

Dean leaned in closer, his free hand reaching up to cup Cas's jaw. Cas's eyes slid shut as the taller man gently brought their mouths together, a soft, barely-there pressure. 

Even though they were in the middle of a loud, crowded cafeteria, even though Cas knew that _Babulya_ and Sam were staring, even though it didn't even last that long, it still left him breathless and immediately longing for more. Dean pulled back, his mouth barely centimeters from Cas's as he smiled and whispered, " _Myshka_." 

Three years later, when they exchanged vows in a little chapel outside of Lawrence, it was the word engraved on the inside of Cas's wedding band.


End file.
